


Its chaos I tell thy! Total drama chatfic

by Wolf_alexis19



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, They're lesbians karen, chatfic, dont give sammy a phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_alexis19/pseuds/Wolf_alexis19
Summary: In where Sammy creates a group chat and it all goes to hell,i suck at summaries
Relationships: Ella/Sky (Total Drama), Jasmine/Sammy "Samey" (Total Drama), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and i am new to AO3 so please don't hate me ;-; 
> 
> Also leave username suggestions because I don't have enough creativity to think of them

**Chapter 1: Sleep isn't real!**

* * *

**11:37pm**

**Sammy has added Jasmine,Ella and 11 others**

**Sammy has changed the chat name to 'hell on crack'**

* * *

**10:49am**

**Jasmine,Sammy and 3 others are online**

Jasmine: Sammy babe what is this? 

Sammy: A group chat I made!

Sky: At 11:37pm? Sammy:Yes! 

Ella: Good morning everyone! 

Scarlett: Salutations everyone 

Jasmine: Sammy people are normally asleep by then 

Sammy: and?

Sky: You should sleep more! 

Sammy: No sleep isn't real! 

Scarlett: oh but it is 

Jasmine: Babe I'm coming over, I literally just got your message 

Ella: Oh no is she ok? 

Jasmine: if you count not taking medication as fine then shes peachy

Sammy: Well I'm screwed


	2. The late night squad  have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy, Berdo and Shawn can't sleep and have a heartfelt talk about love and self worth 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SELF HATE 
> 
> Remember you're not alone and though i am just someone writing over the internet I love you all 💗💗💙

* * *

* * *

**Hell on crack**

**2:14 am**

**Sammy,beardo and one other are online**

* * *

Sammy: um hi 

Berdo: yo sup Sammy?

Sammy: not much you? 

Beardo: can't sleep

Sammy: having self doubt 

Shawn: I don't sleep because Zombies could be anywhere man 

Beardo:@Sammy wanna talk about it?

Shawn: while I should be looking out for zombies I guess i would be willing to listen for a while

Sammy: Well I guess I just feel inferior compared to Amy, she's the pretty one. The one everyone likes and I'm just plain old Sammy.. It hurts being the one no one pays attention to.. 

Beardo: Oh wow Sammy, how long have you been feeling like this? 

Sammy: 10 years- 

Shawn: First off, you have no reason to feel inferior, you're way nicer. 

Beardo: second aren't you both identical twins? Even if people think she's prettier you're nicer, call this cheesy as you will but pretty is on the inside and if we're going like that Amy's as ugly as a rotten foot 

Sammy: Thank you guys 

Shawn: no problem 

Beardo: yeah anytime

Sammy: Well I'm gonna get some sleep night 

Beardo: Night

* * *

* * *

**Hell on crack**

**11:39 am**

**Sky and One other are online.**

Sky: Wait that was at like 2 am-

Ella: Oh morning Sky!

Sky: Morning Ella

Ella: Wait Beardo and Shawn were online?

Sky: Seems like it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short writers block hit me ;-;


End file.
